


Get what you ask for

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny waits for Steve to regain consciousness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get what you ask for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



> For shinysylver  
> Sorry there isn't more cuddling

Danny sits quietly by the hospital bed holding the hand of the man he loves, waiting for him to resurface and come back to life, come back to him. He will wait as long as it takes.

Chin brings him a coffee with too much cream and not enough sugar but Danny doesn't notice, just holds onto it until it is long cold. When Kono comes a couple of hours later she gently takes it out of his hand and throws it in the trash.

The nurses work around him when they come in to check on Steve, if only to avoid a repeat of the fit he threw early when they told him he would have to wait in the visitors lounge. By the time he was done yelling and waving his badge around everyone on the floor was clear about where Danny would be waiting.

He sits in the hard plastic chair hunched over Steve's hand watching him breath, watching the color slowly come back to him face, watching the progress of the IV dripping medicine and fluid into his battered body.  
While he watches Danny thinks about sitting in the sand on Steve's beach while he waits for Steve . He thinks about the ways Steve has made his life better, louder, happier, more. He thinks about this man with a fierce and tender heart, and waits for him to wake-up.

He waits until it gets dark.

Chin brings him a sandwich and a bottle of juice. Danny shakes his head at it and Chin says “Eat it brah. Steve will be pissed if you're sick when he wakes up. I don't want him to be pissed at _me_. So please do me a favor and eat.” It's tough to say no to Chin when he's right.

The sandwich tastes like ash and he doesn't even know what flavor the juice is, but it keeps the sandwich from sticking in his throat.

When he is done eating Danny wipes his hands off on his khaki's and goes back to holding Steve's hand trying hard to keep his grip loose and easy. It hard to do because all he wants to do is clutch and yell for Steve to wake the fuck up.

In the darkest hour of the night when the hospital is haunted only by the phantom clicks and beeps of the ICU machines, Danny prays for the first time since Grace was a baby. Danny asks a god he is not even sure he believes in to help Steve. It is not so much prayer as it is a desperate whispered begging from a man who has no where left to go.

He is not even aware of having finally fallen asleep still siting in the chair, hunched over their joined hands.

Danny wakes to something touching the side of his face. He is instantly aware of the tight ache in his shoulders but it only matters for a second because Danny remembers in a hurried terrible flood where he is and why he's there.

He sits quickly and his neck screams at him but it barely registers because Steve is looking at him a fond, tired smile on his face.

“Danno” he rasps out and tries to squeeze Danny's hand back. It's pretty weak but it the best thing thats happened to Danny all year.

“You dumb son-of-a-bitch” Danny whispers and leans in to plant a kiss.

“You look really tired” Steve says against Danny chapped lips then kisses him back.

 

When the nurse come in an hour later Steve is still at least partly awake but Danny is flaked out cold. He is also stretched out on the bed beside Steve one arm curled under his head and ass hanging off the edge. Steve falls asleep watching him.

Danny comes to late at might. Steve is plastered to his back with his mangled arm resting on Danny's hip. He lays there for a few says a quiet thank you to who ever, snuggles back a little and closes his eyes for more sleep.


End file.
